Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber therein. Various spray assemblies may be disposed within the wash chamber. During operation of the dishwasher appliances, the spray assemblies direct wash fluid towards articles within rack assemblies in the wash chamber. Thus, the spray assemblies provide multiple outlets for directing wash fluid onto articles within the rack assemblies during operation of the dishwasher appliances.
In certain dishwasher appliances, wash fluid is directed to separate spray assemblies at a fixed ratio. Thus, a first one of the spray assemblies may receive about seventy percent of a flow of wash fluid from a supply conduit while a second one of the spray assemblies may receive about thirty percent of the flow of wash fluid from the supply conduit. The fixed ratio of wash fluid flow can provide a convenient distribution of wash fluid when both the first and second spray assemblies are needed but can be inefficient when either the first spray assembly or the second spray assembly is not needed.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for regulating fluid flow to various spray assemblies of the dishwasher appliance would be useful. In particular, a dishwasher appliance with features for selectively directing wash fluid to a secondary spray assembly of the dishwasher appliance would be useful.